El último horrocrux
by Polatrixu
Summary: No fue crueldad lo que le hizo conservarla cerca. Tampoco fue ese lazo extraño la razón por la que experimentaba un deseo intoxicante por su aroma, por su fastidiosa presencia. No fue el conocer al hombre detrás de la bestia lo que hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Fue el temor de saber que estaba encadenado a aquello que alguna vez, el, prometió destruir.


**¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

**Aquí publicando un interesante shot que participa en el reto "Había una vez..." del foro "La sala de los Menesteres"**

**Esta basado en el cuento: La Bella y la bestia.**

**Como siempre Harry Potter y sus contenidos no me pertenecen a mí, si no a JKR. Esto solo fue un giro de 180 grados que se me ocurrió :)**

* * *

_¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos encontramos?_

_Cuando en aquella ocasión viste mas allá de mi rostro._

_Y te fuiste con una mirada que no era de terror ni odio._

_Dejando atrás solo un rastro de un dulce bello olor._

* * *

Se habían visto por primera vez, durante la batalla que ocurrió dentro del departamento de misterios en el ministerio de magia. Ella corría tras Harry quien atacaba a Bellatrix.  
Él se encontraba combatiendo contra Dumbledore; lanzando maldición tras maldición. Observó cómo una chica castaña luchaba contra Dolohov; le mantenía el ritmo y atacaba con una ferocidad increíble. Eso llamó su atención, tanto que casi no alcanza a detener uno de los ataques de Dumbledore. Lo bloqueó y desvío otros varios. El viejo estaba decidido a proteger a su precioso Harry Potter a toda costa. Escuchó un grito por arriba de todos los demás en la batalla y miró de reojo. Dolohov había caído pero no sin dejar su marca; la castaña sostenía su costado izquierdo tratando de detener una hemorragia.

El sentimental chico, que no se dejaba matar, también lo vio y salió corriendo hacia su amiga.

Pero él se le adelantó y se apareció frente a la chica, quien lo miró no con miedo ni odio, sino con una clara confusión en su rostro. Rápidamente se puso detrás de ella y la aprisionó contra sí presionando su varita contra el cuello de la chica. Ella no se movió, solo miraba fijamente al frente. Mirando a su amigo, rogándole con los ojos que no cometiera alguna locura.

"¡Deja a Hermione, Voldemort!" Gritó el chico alterado. Acababa de perder a su padrino y no quería que lo mismo le sucediera a su amiga.

"¿O qué?" Siseó Voldemort, al muchacho, apretando aún más la varita contra el cuello de la chica y dejando que la sangre que brotaba de su herida empapara el brazo con el que la sostenía. El olor del líquido carmín que había cubierto su brazo mientras sostenía a la chica llegó a su nariz y le pareció muy dulce e intoxicante.

Se escuchó un gran alboroto. Los aurores habían llegado y era hora de la retirada. Empujó a la joven contra el chico que se negaba a morir y avanzó para encontrarse con sus mortífagos y así desaparecer con una risotada, justo enfrente del ejército de aurores incompetentes y el aún más incompetente ministro de magia.

Aunque se preguntaba por qué el dulce olor de su sangre no desaparecía de su mente.

* * *

_Como recuerdo ese día._

_La luna y los sueños que tenías._

_El lugar temblando a tus pies._

_Soñaba sobre ese lugar oscuro._

_Que me tocaba con una caricia de una bestia._

* * *

Ella nunca olvidaría ese día, se suponía que habían ido a recuperar la profecía que Voldemort tanto quería, pero terminaron peleando con un montón de mortífagos. Debían detener a ese loco, y sus planes. Pero por alguna razón, ella terminó teniendo más contacto que el que desearía con esa bestia. Pues no podía describirlo de otra manera. El era como una bestia salvaje, sin remordimientos, sin capacidad para perdonar, sin posibilidad de llegar a querer siquiera. En su camilla de la enfermería unos días después de su trágica aventura, recordó con un escalofrío el momento en que la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo y apretaba su varita contra su cuello. Había tenido pesadillas con ese instante. El momento en que la bestia murmuraba las dos temidas palabras que cegarían su vida y robarían el brillo de sus ojos para siempre. En otras ocasiones, él se transformaba en una enorme serpiente y la asesinaba mordiéndole brutalmente el cuello mientras se enroscaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

Despertaba gritando y empapada en sudor, sacando sustos a la enfermera en más de una ocasión, pues creía que la herida se estaba extendiendo sobre su cuerpo causándole dolor.

Pero no podía terminar de explicarse… ¿Por qué Voldemort había detenido la hemorragia?

No tenía sentido. Ella representaba todo lo que él y sus seguidores odiaban. Una nacida de muggles, una sangre sucia. Cerró los ojos con la interrogante aún asaltándole el pensamiento. 'Quizás sólo tuve suerte…' Pensó antes de sumirse de nuevo en un letárgico sueño.

* * *

_Ahora solo pienso en ti_

_Sobre ti y por ti._

_Tu ojos me ahogan,_

_Tu voz me parte en pedazos._

_Ámame antes de que lo último de mi desaparezca._

* * *

Se estaba volviendo loco, si antes había perdido la razón al enfurecerse, esto era un nuevo nivel. No podía deshacerse de ese olor. Dulce, intoxicante… seductor.

Investigó todo sobre esa chica. O más bien, mandó a hacerlo on gritos, exigencias y amenazas. Después del fiasco en el departamento de misterios tenía una muy buena razón para estar enfadado y solicitar cuanta información se le antojase repartiendo crucios a quien se atreviera a preguntar de más.

De la información que le proveyeron, encontró que se trataba de Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, una sangre sucia. Pero aun así, el cerebro detrás de Harry Potter, tenía entendido que de no ser por ella, el muchachito que se negaba a morir hubiera dejado de existir desde el primer año escolar en Hogwarts.

Esos ojos que no lo miraron con miedo ni con odio; los tenía bien grabados en sus recuerdos. Nada que ver con cómo lo miraban en el mundo mágico. Siempre con terror o con odio.

Tenía la dirección de su lugar de residencia. Los horarios de trabajo de sus padres. Sabía qué parque le gustaba visitar por la tarde y las tiendas que frecuentaba. Sólo necesitaría , una cadena de eventos desafortunados… Para ella. Él solo tenía que esperar; las vacaciones eran largas.

* * *

Se había hecho de noche y Hermione corría tan rápido como podía para llegar a tiempo a la hora de la cena.

"La señora Olsen y sus interminables historias de su juventud." Maldijo en voz alta. Había hecho unos favores a esa anciana, pero a ella le encantaba alardear de su juventud y como atraía a muchos muchachos de su época; siempre perdía una gran cantidad de tiempo cuando iba a visitarla. Pero por alguna razón, ella nunca dejaba de escucharla. No estaba en su corazón ser cortante con una mujer mayor, que siempre le invitaba unas galletas por irle a recoger los víveres. La señora Olsen tenía una manera de ser rica muy peculiar. "Ser rico es poder revivir tus recuerdos más preciados." Repitió Hermione, las últimas palabras que la anciana le había dedicado esa tarde antes de despedirla. "Al final es lo último que nos queda." Se sentía extraña con esa frase, era como si la anciana supiera algo que ella no. Se detuvo a recuperar aire sosteniéndose de una lámpara de luz que se encontraba a la entrada de un parque.

La lámpara alumbraba el camino de la oscuridad de la noche, pero nunca reveló la presencia de alguien más que se escondía entre las sombras, esperando el momento adecuado. Observó como la chica checaba su reloj de pulsera y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, dijo que iba tarde volviendo, inmediatamente, a las andadas corriendo, mientras revisaba los objetos que llevaba dentro de uno de los bolsos que cargaba.

Salió de su escondite viendo que la chica seguía distraída y no se percataba a qué dirección se dirigía. Como lo predijo, chocó con él, dejando caer uno de los bolsos que llevaba.

"Lo siento, ando con prisa y no me fijé por dónde iba." Dijo Hermione con tono de disculpa; al levantar la vista para ver al extraño con el que había hecho colisión y quien la tenía sujeta por los brazos para que no cayera. Se le heló la sangre. Parecía surreal. ¿Qué hacía Voldemort en un vecindario muggle? Estaba completamente confundida; creyó estar alucinando.

Intentó soltarse, sin ningún resultado. Y el hombre al que comparó alguna vez con una bestia sólo la miraba de una manera inquietante. Pensó en su varita que estaba en el bolso del suelo, si lograba llegar a ella quizás tendría la oportunidad de escapar. Enfrentarlo en batalla sería muy idiota; jamás lograría siquiera noquearlo para salir corriendo.

"Si, definitivamente sería muy tonto enfrentarte a mí en un duelo." Comentó Voldemort, quien parecía haber leído sus pensamientos. "¿Qué clase de bruja no lleva siempre lista su varita?"

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responderle, el hombre apretó fuertemente sus antebrazos, tan fuerte que estaba segura que dejaría marcas en forma de dedos y cayó de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire.

La chica no sabía qué pasaba; cada vez estaba más confundida y se preguntaba dónde estaban los aurores que según el ministerio de magia había despachado en su vecindario por protección. Voldemort estaba ahí, frente a ella, vulnerable por alguna razón y los aurores seguramente dormidos en algún pub de mala muerte. O en el peor de los casos el mago oscuro frente a ella, quien se negaba a soltarla, les pudo haber dado un boleto sin regreso al otro mundo.

"Ese viejo decrépito, encontró uno." Dijo Voldemort con dificultad. Sintió el momento en el que uno de sus horrocruxes había sido destruido, el momento en que una parte de su alma había muerto. Experimentó la sensación del desmayo, pero él la ignoró. No iba a quedar completamente vulnerable frente a esa chiquilla sangre sucia. No. Tenía que demostrar su fuerza, su poder. ¡El era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos! ¡La gente le temía y se acobardaba con solo escuchar SU nombre! ¡No podía quedar como un debilucho ante una sangre sucia!

Hermione no dijo nada en ningún momento, por mera precaución, para no provocar a la bestia frente a ella, la que se aferraba a sus brazos como si de un salvavidas se tratara.

Pero el extraño comportamiento del mago oscuro, no concordaba con lo que sabía de él. Se esperaba estar siendo torturada para obtener información sobre Harry o simplemente muerta, hecha pedazos, como advertencia a los de la oposición, a todo aquel que se atreviera a desafiarlo.

Lo que si no se esperaba, era servir de soporte para el villano de la historia, impidiendo que cayera al suelo. Si, definitivamente eso no estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer en las vacaciones, aunque si sobrevivía a la experiencia; lo cual dudaba, porque sabía que cuando el mago se recuperara no iba a estar nada contento y ella iba a terminar pagando los trastes rotos; tendría una muy buena historia para contar en el futuro.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó por fin, cansada por el peso extra.

Su voz pareció sacar al mago oscuro de su estupor, levantando su rostro y mirándola con una sonrisa tétrica.

Hermione palideció cincuenta tonos cuando Voldemort la soltó de uno de sus brazos y alzando su varita murmuró las palabras '_Morsmordre'._

Y por primera vez, la fría y calculadora mente de Hermione sintió miedo al ver la marca tenebrosa formarse en los cielos.

* * *

"¿Como que no la encuentran?" Gritó Harry a Dumbledore. Habían pasado varias semanas desde la desaparición de su amiga. Los inútiles aurores habían visto la marca tenebrosa ser conjurada en los cielos y cuando llegaron al lugar solo encontraron los bolsos que la chica debía haber cargado, tirados en el suelo. Dentro de uno se encontraba su varita.

"Harry, tranquilízate por favor" Pidió el anciano mientras se llevaba una mano al entrecejo.

Tenía previsto que algo así pasaría, pero no tan pronto. Pensó que Voldemort pelearía más contra el deseo que experimentaría.

En la batalla del ministerio, Dumbledore logró herir al mago oscuro en el brazo. Se arrepintió en el momento que vio como la sangre de la chica entraba en la herida del brazo de Voldemort cuando la sujetaba. Creando así, un lazo de sangre en el que Voldemort, dependía de Hermione.

Temiendo que el lazo fuera mutuo, entrevistó a la chica varias veces. No mostraba síntomas de ser afectada por el enlace de sangre. Pero una historia muy diferente era con Voldemort. Su espía le comentó que el mago oscuro se encontraba con los nervios de punta y exigía información a gritos de la chica, torturando hasta el borde de la locura a aquellos que se atrevieran a preguntar que tenía de especial esa sangre sucia.

"¡No me diga que me tranquilice cuando le estarán haciendo sabrá Merlín qué a Hermione!" Respondió el chico a Dumbledore, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Te aseguro, Harry; ella se encuentra bien." Dijo el director suavemente.

"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de eso?"

"Hay cosas que aún no estás listo para saber muchacho." Terminó el anciano saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Harry preguntándose qué rayos quería decir con eso.

* * *

"Me vas a decir ahora mismo que me hiciste en el ministerio." Dijo Voldemort suavemente levantando la maldición cruciatus de la chica que había secuestrado aquella noche impulsado por algo que él no podía controlar. "Llevamos varias semanas con lo mismo, Hermione. Si no me dices, te arrojaré con Greyback y su manada."

"Yo... no hice nada. No hice nada." Volvió a repetir por enésima vez la chica desde el suelo.

"Recapitulemos. Dolohov te atacó, lo venciste saliendo herida... ¿y después qué?" Exigió saber el mago oscuro mirando hacia el suelo en el lugar que ocupaba.

"¡Es que no se qué rayos quiere saber! Lo último que recuerdo de la batalla es que Dolohov me hirió y usted salió de no sé dónde y me sujetó usándome de escudo humano. Después de eso, me desmayé." Eso no terminó de convencer al mago más peligroso de la época. Pasó de largo el cuerpo lastimado de la chica.

"Espero que disfrutes tu estadía con la manada de Greyback." Dijo cruelmente mientras cerraba tras de sí la puerta del calabozo en el que había metido a la chica.

Voldemort estaba furioso. Algo le había lanzado la chiquilla en aquella batalla del ministerio y se negaba a hablar. Ninguno de sus mortífagos sabía de su más reciente captura. Si llegaban a enterarse, la harían carne para hipogrifo con mucho placer. Él la necesitaba viva y coleando por el momento para poder saber qué rayos pasaba con él. Tenía que averiguar la razón por la que se sentía atraído a ella de una manera casi enfermiza. Semanas de hambre y aislamiento no hicieron el truco. Quizás tendría que pedirle a Snape que hiciera algo de Veritaserum, lo cual tardaría como un mes, por lo que por el momento tendría que tomar otro camino con respecto a su problema.

Hermione se encontraba en su celda, pensando, recordando. Sabía de antemano que moriría ahí, sola y olvidada. Según su captor, llevaba varias semanas encerrada en ese lugar. _'Meses quizás'_ pensó la castaña. Creyó que había sido secuestrada por ser amiga de Harry, no por supuestamente haberle hecho algo a Voldemort en la batalla del ministerio. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estaba desmayándose por la pérdida de sangre! Lo último que se le ocurriría en ese estado era maldecir al mago oscuro. Repasó el evento en su mente varias veces, paso por paso, como si fuera una persona ajena a la acción ocurrida en el ministerio.

_Ella siendo herida y tratando de detener la hemorragia haciendo presión con su mano, ahogando un grito de dolor._

_La aparición de Voldemort frente a ella, herido de un brazo; pero pareció no darse cuenta del hecho._

_Voldemort sujetándola con su brazo herido y presionando su varita con el otro en su cuello._

Se detuvo en esa escena y la observó a fondo en su mente. Si algo pasó, fue en ese momento. No sabía qué estaba buscando. El mago se negó a darle información sobre eso. Lo que sí sabía, y de sobra, era que Voldemort seguramente se había duchado en desinfectantes industriales para deshacerse de la sangre que lo cubría, sangre perteneciente a ella.

Abrió los ojos en grande, aún tirada en el suelo del oscuro calabozo, percatándose, con horror de lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Sangre… ¡La sangre de ella había entrado en la herida del mago!

"¡No, no, no!" Exclamó llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

Definitivamente prefería que la manada de Greyback o cualquier otro mortífago terminara torturándola y matándola, antes de tener que estar atada de por vida a esa bestia. Si ella estaba en lo correcto, él no iba a ser capaz de matarla, porque se encontraba atado a su persona por medio de un enlace de sangre.

* * *

El mago oscuro se encontraba en medio de una reunión con sus mortífagos, se encontraba visiblemente irritable; por alguna razón escuchar gritar a la muchachita bajo su varita le causaba un horroroso dolor de cabeza, sentía como si se partiera en pedazos. Pero aun así, estar cerca de ella le tranquilizaba. Tenía que averiguar que hechizo le había lanzado y rápido. No le agradaba tener tal dependencia de una sangre sucia como ella.

"¿Mi señor?"

"Dime, Bellatrix."

"¿Aún necesita más información acerca de esa sangre sucia, Granger?"

"No, Bellatrix, ya obtuve lo que necesitaba. La reunión se acabó." Dijo Voldemort, despidiendo a todos los que asistieron a la reunión para después bajar a los calabozos de nuevo. Tenía un par de días sin ir a visitar a la sangre sucia, Granger.

Entró a la celda en donde tenía recluida a la chica. La encontró en un rincón cabizbaja.

"Última oportunidad, Hermione. ¿Qué hechizo usaste en mi?" Dijo suavemente pero sin perder el tono de amenaza en su voz.

"Yo no hice nada. No fue mi culpa." Respondió la chica.

Voldemort notó algo oculto en la manera en que ella pronunció esas palabras.

"¿Qué no es tu culpa?" Preguntó el mago poniéndose a su nivel y aprisionándola con su cuerpo en contra de la pared.

"El enlace. El enlace de sangre." Dijo la chica casi histérica. Voldemort parecía no haber escuchado. Hermione se pegaba todo lo que podía a la pared para alejarse de él. Pero era como si estuviera sumido en un trance, dirigió su rostro al cuello de la muchacha e inhaló profundamente, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de la chica y esta soltara un gemido lastimero.

"¿Un enlace de sangre dices?" Preguntó el mago manteniendo su posición. Ahora que lo pensaba... tenía sentido. Lo único que no cuadraba era que ella no se sentía igual de atraída a él como él a ella. "Ah sí, en la batalla del ministerio." Dijo el hombre separándose de su cuello y tomando la cara de la muchacha para obligarla a verlo a los ojos. "Si lo que dices es cierto, lamento informarte que la única forma de librarte de mí es que yo muera." Se acercó a su oído. "Y yo soy inmortal." Le susurró suavemente.

De la nada el hombre volvió a actuar de la misma forma que cuando lo encontró en la entrada del parque de su vecindario. Falto de aliento, hiperventilación y aparente dolor físico. Pero esta vez, el desmayo si lo derrumbó y cayó sobre ella.

Hermione removió el cuerpo inerte de Voldemort de encima suyo con mucho esfuerzo. Se preguntaba qué había sucedido, pero después se reprendió por ello y volteó a ver alrededor de su celda. Se dio cuenta que la puerta se encontraba abierta. No lo pensó dos veces. Se levantó con pesadez y salió corriendo del lugar como si la persiguiera el mismo diablo. Se preguntó cuál era

la diferencia entre Satanás y Voldemort. No había mucha.

Corrió por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una sala cuyas ventanas dejaban ver un bosque. Tomó primero que vio, que resultó ser una especie de lámpara ornamental y la impactó con todas sus fuerzas contra la ventana, haciéndola pedazos, los cuales cayeron al suelo con un estruendo ensordecedor.

Viendo su recién creada salida, no lo meditó mucho antes de adentrarse a toda prisa en el bosque.

No sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero mientras más lejos estuviera de ahí, mejor. Aún tenía la sensación de la mano del mago oscuro en su cara y eso le enfermaba hasta cierto punto. Reflexionó sobre su situación mientras caminaba apresuradamente entre los árboles de ese bosque extraño. Él estaba atado a ella y no al revés. Si lograba volver quizás podrían usar ese vínculo en su contra; seguramente a Dumbledore se le ocurriría algo.

Un aullido, más cerca que lejos, la sacó de sus pensamientos; preocupada miró al cielo nocturno. Luna llena. ¡Jodidamente genial! Salió de un pozo para caer en otro... más profundo.

Sabía de sobra que no traía su varita consigo, y aún teniéndola, no sería rival para los lobos o licántropos que probablemente merodearan los oscuros rincones de ese bosque maldito que ya odiaba.

Escucho un gruñido, seguido de movimiento proveniente de uno de los arbustos y sus nervios solo se incrementaron exponencialmente. Más movimiento, esta vez menos discreto por parte de su observador. Otro gruñido y ella sentía las gotas de sudor frío recorrerle la espalda.

Y entonces, en toda su majestuosidad, el licántropo saltó frente a ella, haciéndola caer de sentón en el suelo terroso del bosque. El hijo de la luna se lanzó a por ella y la chica a duras penas pudo moverse a un lado rodando sobre su costado para evitarlo. Lanzó un aullido frustrado y el hombre lobo emprendió de nuevo su cacería.

Para entonces la castaña ya había logrado ponerse de pie para huir de la presencia del hombre lobo. Si Voldemort no la había matado, el licántropo terminaría por hacerlo. ¿Pero a qué dios, habido o por haber, he hecho enojar para merecer este destino? Se preguntó enojada con los recientes eventos en su vida.

Y tal como si hubiera rezado una plegaria, una nube de humo negro apareció frente a ella, envolviéndola y transportándola antes de que el hombre lobo la alcanzara con sus zarpas.

Cuando la nube se disipó, se encontró frente a Lord Voldemort en una sala, quién se notaba claramente furioso.

"Se puede saber... ¿Por qué de todas las noches que hay en el mes, escogiste la que tiene luna llena para intentar escapar por el bosque?" Gritó el hombre, en el rostro de la chica. Casi escupiendo las palabras. "Me habían dicho que eras la bruja más inteligente de tu año. Me han mentido por lo que veo."

"Su brazo." Atinó a decir la castaña, al ver una herida en forma de tres cortes paralelos. Seguramente hechos por la garra del licántropo al momento que lanzó su último ataque.

El hombre rodó los ojos y llamó a un elfo doméstico.

"Cuida de ella y vigílala hasta que regrese."

Voldemort desapareció del lugar y dejó a la chica con el elfo. Nadie salía ileso después de herirlo. Ni siquiera un hombre lobo.

* * *

_Tal como si el mundo ignorara_

_la extensión del gran océano,_

_es como el amor no corriera en mi por ti,_

_lo siento pero mi corazón lo ha dicho_

_Tu necesidad por mi ha de morir._

_Perdóname, necesito más de lo que me puedes dar._

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde el incidente con el licántropo. El elfo doméstico la obligó a ducharse y a comer. Insistía en que cuidarla incluía todo eso y no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Hermione no tuvo más opción que acceder a las exigentes peticiones de su ¿guardián? La chica ya ni sabía qué pasaba. Nada tenía sentido. Las pocas veces que vio a Voldemort después de lo del licántropo se le notaba muy ansioso por algo y aún más pálido lo cual pese a su ya incolora piel lo hacía ver cada vez más enfermo. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Ni siquiera la había regresado a la celda en los calabozos. El elfo se negaba a responder sus inquietudes y ella no se atrevía a preguntarle personalmente a Voldemort.

Por su parte el mago oscuro se encontraba muy histérico. Estaban destruyendo sus horrocruxes; uno por uno y el sentía cada uno de los fragmentos de su alma desaparecer, como cuando los pétalos de una flor se marchitan y caen, dejando atrás un tallo desnudo y maltrecho.

Entró a una de las salas en su residencia para descansar un rato. Y ahí estaba la chica en el sillón grande hecha un ovillo mientras dormía. Al verla se calmó notablemente. Por más que quisiera negarlo, lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo en esos días era el condenado lazo de sangre accidental que tenía con la chiquilla. Por eso no la había enviado de regreso a su celda, la necesitaba cerca para su disgusto.

Se sentó al lado de la castaña y cerró sus ojos para poder tener el descanso que su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo a gritos.

Hermione despertó sintiendo un peso foráneo en su costado. Giró sus ojos para ver y encontró a Voldemort dormido a su lado. Se tensó y sintió temblores en su cuerpo, temblores que incomodaron al mago y lo sacaron de su letargo haciendo que abriera los ojos y apuntara su varita con rapidez descomunal al rostro de la chica.

"Quiero irme a casa." Dijo por fin la castaña observando la varita que el mago apuntaba a su cara.

"No." Contestó a secas. No podía dejarla ir. No cuando ella era la única cosa que por el momento lo hacía conservar la estabilidad mental. Aún cuando casi todos sus horrocruxes, junto con sus partes de alma, habían desaparecido de la existencia terrenal.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?" Se alteró la muchacha. "¡No tengo nada que ofrecerle y usted tampoco tiene algo que quiera de mí!"

"Crucio." Dijo, observando como el cuerpo de la chica convulsionaba bajo la maldición de la tortura. Al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a sentir el horroroso dolor de cabeza gracias al lazo sanguíneo y levantó la maldición. "¡Recuerda, que de no ser por este maldito vínculo de sangre que tengo contigo, ya hubieras sido golpeada, violada múltiples veces, torturada, y no solamente por mí, sino por todos los demás mortífagos, incluyendo a Dolohov, a quién por cierto le encantaría estar a solas contigo para demostrarte quién es superior!" Le gritó el mago. "Deberías estar agradecida conmigo. La Orden del Fénix no se ha tomado las molestias de encontrarte. Tengo entendido que ya te dieron por muerta." Se puso de pie y salió de la sala dejando a la chica al borde de las lágrimas.

* * *

_¿Acaso no leíste los cuentos?_

_Donde vivir felices era después de besar al sapo_

_¿No conoces esta historia?_

_Donde todo lo que siempre quise;_

_nunca obtuve._

_¿Pues quién podría aprender a amar una bestia?_

* * *

Todo eso era ridículo a su punto de vista. Había usado legeremancia en la chica cuando la apuntó al rostro con su varita, y sin que ella se diera cuenta entró en su mente. La muchacha había estado soñando con sus padres y sus amigos, recordando los buenos tiempos.

Se sentía celoso. Él nunca tuvo eso. Alguna vez lo deseó en su infancia; por alguna razón siempre fue rechazado, pero él cambió eso al abrir la cámara de los secretos en Hogwarts e inició su reinado como el mago más temido y poderoso de la época.

Un dolor de cabeza lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La chiquilla se quería ir y para que el vínculo no lo torturara, ella debía estar voluntariamente cerca de él. Quizás un poco más de suavidad al tratarla haría el truco. Estar más presente en su día, uno que otro regalo. 'Mera manipulación' se dijo internamente.

Y eso hizo. Comenzó a aparecer cuando era la hora de la comida; impuesta por el elfo doméstico, quién estaba vigilando la alimentación de la chiquilla con binoculares, alegando que estaba muy delgada.

Después de unos días así, intentó entablar conversación con la castaña. Al inicio se mostraba temerosa de responder, pero después de varios intentos, la chica empezó a entrar en confianza. Hablaban de recuerdos, investigaciones y libros.

Al cabo de varios días compartiendo comidas, la llevó a su biblioteca personal, sabiendo la pasión que la chica profesaba por los libros. Y la dejo ahí, para que se volviera loca con tanta información a su disposición. El elfo tenía que obligarla a dormir ya que de otra forma no salía de esa biblioteca, ni para probar bocado.

Más días pasaron de la misma forma y él decidió que era hora de hacerle un regalo. Uno especial; que él mismo había hecho, por así decirlo. Se trataba de un collar con una piedra de citrino tallada para reflejar bien los rayos luminosos. Bajo la luz correcta, la gema podía tomar el mismo color de los ojos de la chica.

Cuando se lo dio, ella lo miró sorprendida. Obviamente no se lo esperaba. Él rodó los ojos y poniéndose a su espalda se lo colocó en el cuello, después de decirle, literalmente, que removiera el nido de pájaros que ella llamaba cabello.

Ella sonrió y la calidez que él sintió, la atribuyó inmediatamente al estúpido lazo de sangre accidental que tenía con la muchacha.

¿Podría él querer? ¿Llegaría ella a quererle?

* * *

_Haga frío, viento y lluvia.._

_Estaré ahí para aliviar tu dolor._

_No importa el cruel espejo del pecado._

_Recuerda: La belleza es interior…_

* * *

La batalla se había desatado unas cuantas semanas después, alguien entre las filas de Voldemort había trabajado de espía y todo lo que él había construido a través de los años se derrumbó en un instante. Se encontraba enfadado, tantos años de trabajo a la basura por culpa de un traidor. Cuando supiera quién fue el culpable, le iba a destazar vivo, le iba a torturar... le iba a hacer pagar su osadía.

Maldiciones congestionaban el lugar ocupado por ambos bandos en esa guerra que había perdido el sentido.

El cielo lloraba y la lluvia caía lenta y pesada; triste por las pérdidas de ambos bandos, deprimido por la pérdida en vano de la valiosa vida.

La Orden del Fénix había concretado un ataque directo y... ¡sorpresa! en la reunión con sus mortífagos que se estaba celebrando en su residencia. Lo primero que hizo Voldemort, antes de adentrarse a la lucha, fue llamar a su elfo doméstico para ordenarle que no dejara salir a la castaña de la biblioteca bajo ningún motivo ni excusa, hasta nuevo aviso. La criatura asintió y desapareció de su presencia.

Inmediatamente después de darle las instrucciones al elfo, empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra, así como sus seguidores. La batalla era agotadora y él, terminó en un duelo de maldiciones, hechizos y encantamientos contra Dumbledore. Ambos evadiendo los ataques del otro; casi una completa repetición de los hechos en el ministerio de magia. En medio de la pelea con el viejo mago, comenzó a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza. La chiquilla estaba alterada al parecer. Intentó no pensar demasiado en eso y enfocó toda su concentración en atacar a su oponente, pero el dolor se intensificó y entonces no tuvo más remedio que levantar la vista instintivamente a un lugar en específico.

El elfo tenía sus órdenes. Entonces, Lord Voldemort, no terminaba de explicarse por qué la muchacha lo estaba viendo con un rostro preocupado a lo lejos. Debería de estar en la biblioteca de su mansión, lejos de la infernal guerra que se había desatado en sus patios. El Señor Oscuro, se distrajo más tiempo del que debió de su actual duelo con Dumbledore, mientras la miraba fijamente, preguntándose qué rayos hacía la niñita testaruda ahí.

Nunca vio la maldición verde esmeralda salida de la varita de Dumbledore darle en la espalda.

Lo último que los ojos del mago más peligroso de la época registraron, fueron las lágrimas descendiendo por las mejillas de Hermione.

Lord Voldemort yacía aparentemente muerto en el suelo; su rostro portaba una ligera y misteriosa sonrisa.

Los mortífagos al ver la caída de su líder, comenzaron a huir despavoridos del lugar. Numerosos sonidos de desapariciones se escucharon casi al mismo tiempo en el campo de batalla.

"¡Hermione!" Exclamó Harry al ver a su amiga y corrió hacía ella envolviéndola en un abrazo del cual se negaba a soltarla. "¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?"

"Sí, Harry, estoy bien. No, nadie me hizo daño." Se quedó pensativa unos momentos, aún pegada con Harry, quién se mostraba renuente a dejarla ir. "¿Cómo me encontraron?" Preguntó después de unos momentos.

"Había un espía en sus filas." Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo. "Nosotros destruimos todos sus horrocruxes y después de eso fue cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado."

"¡El cuerpo de Voldemort desapareció!" Se escuchó que gritaban unas voces casi al borde de la locura.

"¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Dumbledore lo mató, yo vi cuando le lanzó la imperdonable!" Gritó Harry aterrado, frustrado y enojado, soltando a la castaña de repente, para dirigirse al lugar en el que habia visto a Voldemort caer. No había ni rastro del mago. Todos estaban tan ocupados celebrando que nadie se percató de la desaparición del supuesto cadáver hasta unos minutos más tarde.

"Tal parece, muchacho... que no destruimos todos los horrocruxes. Nos faltó uno por lo que veo. Voldemort sigue vivo." Respondió Dumbledore intrigado, las cosas no habían salido como él lo esperaba. Habían ganado la batalla más no la guerra. "Hemos fallado."

"¿Dónde podrá estar?" Inquirió inquieto el joven Harry. "¿En qué lugar estará escondiéndose el cobarde?"

"No tengo la menor idea." Dijo Dumbledore, mientras se giraba a Hermione y ponía una mano en su hombro de manera reconfortante. "Señorita Granger, espero que se encuentre bien. Me alegra tenerla de vuelta con nosotros."

"Gracias, señor." Murmuró la chica intimidada por la manera en que el anciano de barbas blancas la miraba. Como si ella supiera algo acerca de lo que acababa de pasar.

Esa noche Hermione Granger no durmió, aunque se sentía completamente agotada por todo el embrollo y la fiesta de bienvenida que la señora Weasley había preparado para ella.

Se dedicó a recordar los momentos en que Lord Voldemort; el mago que ella comparó alguna vez con una bestia; se comportaba humanamente con ella cuando compartían las comidas o cuando debatían sobre algún libro que ella acababa de terminar de leer.

Se removió incómodamente en su cama recordando a la señora Olsen y su extraño consejo acerca de que la verdadera riqueza consistía en poder revivir tus recuerdos más valiosos. Y terminó con la idea de que haber observado esa faceta del mago más peligroso de la era actual y vivir para contarlo; se había convertido en un conjunto de recuerdos valiosos para ella. Seguramente nadie le creería. Pero bueno, con que ella lo supiera era suficiente. ¿No?

Se llevó la mano al cuello sujetando el objeto que colgaba de él. Algo había en el collar de citrino que le impedía conciliar el sueño o al menos eso concluyó, después de todo era un regalo que Voldemort le había hecho, algún truco debía tener. Palideció cincuenta tonos. ¿Y sí era una especie de rastreador? ¿Y sí atraía a Voldemort y a sus secuaces a la locación actual de la Orden del Fénix?

De la nada, un pensamiento ajeno la invadió, lo cual le hizo darse cuenta que el horrocrux faltante lo portaba ella en el cuello. Se tranquilizó enseguida por alguna razón que no pudo explicar. Como si supiera que no le pasaría nada malo.

_"Y por siempre, la bestia en mi, querrá a la oveja en ti…"_

_FIN_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo, espero que le haya gustado.

Agradecimientos especiales:

A mi Beta Reader AdrianaSnapeHouse que todos los días me daba chanclazos con tal de que escribiera. Y si, ella es la culpable por la que me anote a los retos. Culpenla a ella si esta historia les dio cancer.

Y a Addie Redfield por su constante apoyo a AdrianaSnapeHouse con los chanclazos, sin ellas esta historia estuviera a medias. Las amodios girls!


End file.
